Lost in the Snow
by Frodo's sister
Summary: The Beavers find a fawn in the snow, and they save her life. This is a faith filled story. There is no slash or anything immoral in it. Possible Spoilers Constructive Critism instead of flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Lost in the Snow

Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, CS Lewis does, and Disney owns the movies.

This story takes place a few months before the Pervensie children entered Narnia. The fawn is 9 years old in human years.

The stars shone brightly in the dark sky like little twinkling lights, and the air was bitter cold. Snow and ice blanketed the ground and roof tops, while icicles were dangling off the branches of the trees.

Mr. and Mrs. Beaver were outside the door saying goodbye to their hosts Mr. and Mrs. Badger.

"Goodbye," said Mrs. Beaver. "Thanks for inviting us to your party. We had a wonderful time."

"You're welcome," said Mrs. Badger. "We very were glad to have you."

"Come again," said Mr. Badger. "You are always welcome here."

"You are also welcome in our home too," said Mr. Beaver.

Mr. and Mrs. Beaver walked away from the Badgers' hole while the Badgers shut the door.

"That was a lovely party," said Mrs. Beaver.

"It certainly was," said Mr. Beaver. "I wish we didn't have such a long walk home; it's freezing."

"Let's go home the other way," said Mrs. Beaver. "It is a little shorter."

"We will still be frozen by the time we get home," said Mr. Beaver.

"We'll keep each other warm," said Mrs. Beaver while she linked her arms in her husband's.

They began to walk through the woods in knee deep snow both of them were very cold despite the fact that they had fur and were walking very close together. After they were walking for about 10 minutes Mr. Beaver complained about the freezing cold again.

"It's freezing," Mr. Beaver complained. "It shouldn't be this cold in July."

"That's the Witch's doing. If Aslan were here right now, it would be summer instead of winter."

"Well, I hope he hurries up, I'm tired of this freezing cold," Mr. Beaver complained. "Even my fur is not keeping the cold out."

"He'll come when the time is right; we just have to put our trust in Him."

"I hope it's soon."

"Why don't we talk about something else to get our minds off this cold?"

"Let's talk about the party; I had lots of fun there."

"I had lots of fun there too; it was a wonderful party," said Mrs. Beaver. "I really enjoyed myself. I enjoyed the singing and dancing, talking with a lot of the other guests, and joking with our friends there."

"There was also a lot of delicious food; such as vegetable soup, pumpkin pies, cakes, nuts, and berries," Said Mr. Beaver.

"That's all you think about is food," she laughed.

Mr. Beaver smiled. "That's the best part about this party."

"Well, I do admit that Mrs. Badger is a fine cook. I never tasted anything so wonderful before."

"Mr. and Mrs. Bear were the life of the party. You should see the way they danced; they were swinging and twirling each other around."

"And the Nymphs were very graceful dancers; they were dancing on their toes and twirling. I wish I was as graceful as them."

"You were a fine dancer," said Mr. Beaver.

"Thank you dear," Mrs. Beaver said while she kissed his cheek.

After she kissed his cheek, the snow began to be waste deep for them. They had to use their arms as well as their legs to trudge through the snow, and that made walking home even harder for them.

"The other Mr. Badger was very good at telling jokes. I really liked the one when told the joke about the seal," Mr. Beaver said.

"That was a funny one. I was laughing my head off that one."

They continued to push through the snow and soon they were tiring out.

"I hope the snow gets lower soon," said Mr. Beaver.

Two minute later they approached even a deeper snow drift.

"We can't go through there; this snow is higher than our heads," said Mrs. Beaver. "We'll have to go the long way around."

"The walk home is long enough without it."

"We have no choice."

"We should have gone home the other way," Mr. Beaver complained. "Maybe we wouldn't be having this much problem with the snow."

"It's no use complaining," said Mrs. Beaver. "We have to make the best of it. Just think as soon as we get home, we'll warm ourselves up by the fire place and I'll cook hot steaming vegetable soup for both of us."

They turned right and continued to walk through the waste deep snow, and after another 10 minutes they began to walk in ankle deep snow.

"That's more like it," said Mrs. Beaver. "This is so much easier for us to walk on."

"I agree, but we still have a long way home."

They approached a group of friendly trees. The trees waved their branches as a way of greeting them, and the Beavers nodded their heads in response.

5 minutes later they came to another tree with an Owl sitting on one its lower branches.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Beaver!" the Owl called down to them. "Fine evening, isn't it?"

"It would be finer, if we weren't freezing and we didn't have to walk through all this snow," Mr. Beaver complained.

"Where are you headed for?" the Owl asked.

"We're heading home from a party," Mrs. Beaver answered.

"Who's party?"

"The Badger friends of ours," Mrs. Beaver answered. "It was Mrs. Badger's birthday, and there were about 40 guests there."

"Did you have a nice time there?"

"We had a wonderful time," Mr. Beaver answered. "We have to go now it is very cold out here."

"Bye," said Mr. Owl. "Get home safe, and may the Emperor Over the Sea protect you."

"May he protect you too," said Mrs. Beaver.

They waved goodbye to Mr. Owl and continued to walk home.

A half our later they saw a fawn lying on the ground covered in snow like a blanket.

They approached the fawn. The frozen fawn wasn't moving because she was unconscious, but they saw her chest going up and down.

"She's still alive," said Mr. Beaver.

They felt sorrow in their hearts for the freezing fawn especially because she was so young.

"The poor dear, she's frozen half to death," said Mrs. Beaver. "We have to take her home to warm her up."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Mr. Beaver. "She's bigger than us."

"We can try dragging her home. It's not that far now."

Mr. and Mrs. Beaver bent down towards her and began to move her. Mr. Beaver was behind her pushing her while Mrs. Beaver was in front of her pulling her. They moved her very slowly, grunting all the while because she was very heavy. Their burning muscles gave out when they moved her about ten feet.

They had to find another way to take home.

"This is too much," Mr. Beaver said while he breathed heavily.

"I agree," said Mrs. Beaver. "But how are we going to get her home? We can't leave her out here. She'll die."

They pondered for few minutes about how they were going to get the fawn to their hole when Mr. Beaver came up with an idea.

"Remember the present you got from Mrs. Duck at your birthday party last year?"

"You mean that gigantic cloth with large handles on it?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

"That's the one."

"What are we going to do with it?"

"We can move the fawn under the cloth and pull it along."

We will still have to do a lot of pulling," said Mrs. Beaver.

"But it will be easier to move her with the handles than to move her without them, and we can rest for a few minutes when we become weary before we begin to move her again. We may have to move her a few times, but like you said, we are not that far from home now."

"I knew that present was good for something." said Mrs. Beaver.

"I'll run right home and get it," said Mr. Beaver. "You stay and watch the fawn."

A minute later Mr. Bear (not the one from the party) approached them.

"Do you need help with anything?" he asked them.

"Yes, we are trying to bring this fawn to our hole to warm her up, but she is too heavy for us," said Mr. Beaver.

"Can you help us?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

The bear nodded.

He picked up the fawn in his arms.

"Where do you live?"

Mr. Beaver pointed forward and slightly to the left.

"This is the way to our dam. We don't live far from here."

The Beavers and the Bear were walking until they came to the Beavers' home. It took them 10 minutes to get there. Mr. Beaver opened the door, and the Bear put the fawn down gently on the soft beige rug.

"Thank you," said Mrs. Beaver. "Would you like to stay for some tea?"

"No thanks, I have to be getting home," said Mr. Bear.

They waved goodbye to Mr. Bear while he left the house.

After he left, Mr. Beaver lit the fire place and it began to warm up the room.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See first page

Authors Note: The Fawn's Aunt and Uncle are Deer.

"Now let's clean the snow off her and dry her really well," said Mrs. Beaver.

"I'll go get the towels."

Mr. Beaver walked in to the closet and grabbed a pile of towels. When he came out again he dropped them on the floor. They picked up the towels and began to wipe the snow off the fawn when the towels got wet they replaced them with dry ones. By the time they dried her right side and legs off they used up several towels.

"Let's start drying her left side," said Mrs. Beaver.

"When I count to three we will push her to the other side," said Mr. Beaver. "One, two, three."

They began to push her up so that they can move her to her left side, but when she was half way up their muscles gave out and she fell down again. They had to rest for several minutes before they tried to move her again. They did two more times before they finally moved her to her other side.

They had to rest for a few minutes before they began to dry her left side because their muscles were burning from pushing her over.

When they finished drying her off, Mrs. Beaver said, "Let's warm her up she is still very cold."

"I'll cover her up with warm blankets," her husband said while walked to one of the rooms.

"I'll heat up some soup for her, and make her some tea as well," she said.

She walked into the kitchen and prepared the soup and tea for the fawn.

Mr. Beaver came out of the room with two heavy blankets. He placed them on top of her and covered her up with them to help warm her up. After that, he put more wood in the fire place. He hoped that the heat from the fire place and the blankets will make her feel warm.

The fire from the fire place and the blankets began to warm her up. Soon she woke up and wondered where she was. She looked around the unfamiliar place.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You are in our home dear," Mrs. Beaver said while she entered the room with a tray filled with hot soup and tea.

"How did I get here?"

"We found you lying in the snow in the woods," said Mr. Beaver. "Mr. Bear carried you home for us because you were too heavy for us to carry."

"Are you still cold sweetheart?" asked Mrs. Beaver.

"Yes, but I feel a lot better than before."

"This tea and soup should help warm you up," said Mrs. Beaver.

She began to spoon hot soup into the fawn's mouth until it was all finished. Then she put the cup to the fawn's lips and helped her lap it up. The soup and tea warmed her inside.

"Thank you for your kindness Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, and please let Mr. Bear know that I thank him too."

"You're welcome," said Mrs. Beaver.

"Why did you save my life?" she asked curiously.

"Because you are a child of Aslan like we are, and we couldn't let you freeze to death in the snow. We felt sorry for you," Mrs. Beaver answered.

"Can you tell us what happened to you and how you ended up lying in the snow?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"Let her rest, dear," said his wife. "She can tell us later."

"Can I tell you now?"

"Do you feel up to it?" she asked her.

"Yes."

She began to tell her story.

"Earlier today I was on my way back home from playing with my friends, the two young squirrels, when I saw my parents argue with that awful White Witch. The White Witch said something about bringing the human children to her."

"You will bring those children to me!" she screamed.

"We will not let you harm them. We obey Aslan, not you!" her father yelled back.

"I saw the White Witches face contoured in rage and suddenly she waved her wand and turned them both into statues. I was so horrified by it that I began to run away from the house and deep into the woods. I was scared that the Witch would find me and turn me into a statue too. So I continued to run for a while before I realized that nobody was following me. Before I knew it I was in the part of the woods that I was not familiar with. I couldn't return to my home. So I began to look for my aunt and uncle's dam. I hoped that I would find their home shortly because I was beginning to freeze, but I did not find it right away. So I continued to walk through the woods looking for their home, but the more I walked the more lost I got. After a while my legs were aching badly, and the stinging cold became very sharp like ice pricks. I was also getting very tired. I knew that I had to find a shelter to rest in before I continued. So I began to look for one. I looked and looked, but found none. By that time the sting from the cold began to lesson, but my legs were tiring out and I became sleepy. I knew I needed to find shelter immediately. A few minutes later I couldn't move any farther. So I fell asleep on the cold wet snow, and I didn't wake up until a moment ago."

"That is a sad story," said Mr. Beaver. "But I'm glad that we found you, and that you are now safe."

"We'll take good care of you until you get better," said Mrs. Beaver.

"And we'll find your aunt and uncle and let them know that you are here," said Mr. Beaver.

The fawn began to let some tears fall out. "I wish that horrid Witch didn't turn my parents into statues. I love them so much. When is this winter going to end? When are things going to get better?" she asked.

"This will not last forever," Mrs. Beaver answered. "Aslan will come, and he will make everything better. He will undo the damage the White Witch has done."

"When will he come?"

"I don't know," Mr. Beaver answered. "He will come when four of the children of Adam and Eve enter Narnia. They will help him free Narnia from the White Witch's reign and he will make them kings and queens."

"I hope it will be soon, I want my parents back."

"We hope so too," said Mr. Beaver. "You have to put your trust in Aslan. He will come when the time is right."

"When Aslan comes and turns my parents back to life, it will be one of the happiest days of my life," said the fawn.

"That will be a happy day for all of us," said Mr. Beaver. "The snow and ice will melt, and the air will become a lot warmer."

"The flowers will grow and we will see the grass," Mrs. Beaver continued.

"I have never seen flowers or grass before," said the fawn.

"Neither have we," said Mrs. Beaver. "It will be a treat for us, and for your parents too."

"Your parents were very brave," said Mr. Beaver. "And I believe Aslan will reward your parents for their bravery."

"I hope I can be as brave as my parents," said the Fawn.

"Maybe you can be," said Mr. Beaver. "Just trust in Aslan and he will help you to be brave."

"I am very tired, "said the Fawn. "Can I go to sleep again?"

"Yes you can," said Mrs. Beaver.

"I want to bring your aunt and uncle here. Do you know where they live?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"They live near the hill towards the east side of the forest."

"I'll go out tomorrow and begin to look for them."

"Thank you."

The fawn fell asleep.

The End

Epilogue: Mr. Beaver began to look for her aunt and uncle. It took several hours for him to find them and bring them to his dam. While he was doing that, Mrs. Beaver continued to take care of the little fawn. She kept feeding her warm soup and tea, and kept her company by talking to her. A few of Mrs. Beaver's neighbors came to visit them. When Mr. Beaver came back home with her aunt and uncle, her aunt and uncle helped the Beavers take care of their niece until she was well enough to walk to their home.

A few months later the Pervensie children entered Narnia which gave great hope to the fawn. She knew that very soon Aslan will turn her stone parents back to life.


End file.
